


80

by AlGhoul



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Mentions of an orgy, Mentions of implied cannibalism, Role Reversal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlGhoul/pseuds/AlGhoul
Summary: Уэз любит бросить себе вызов.





	80

**Author's Note:**

> Not included in my W.GY series, because it's a totally different one, with a different approach to the characters. Will not translate.

Снаружи горят костры, и снова кто-то кричит – захлебываясь, булькая, навзрыд. Люди Хьюмунгуса нашли новое поселение, Хьюмунгус сегодня пирует.

Оргии на кровавых пирах Хьюмунгуса славны, и слава их несётся вперед по Пустоши, собирая под знамёна самых диких и необузданных, усиливая нестройные, но грозные ряды с каждой пройденной отрядом милей.

Предсмертные хрипы смешиваются со стонами экстаза, тела движутся в рваном ритме, кровь стекает с позорных столбов и шипит на углях, источая резкий, дурманящий запах жареного мяса. Смертных грехов всего семь, но Хьюмунгус придумал бы восьмой, если бы мог. Он называет это освобождением от оков; его последователи носят кандалы и ошейники и гордятся этим.

В палатке душно и темно точно так же, как и снаружи, но Уэз не хочет, чтобы отряд знал, кто из них на самом деле сверху. Все знают. Всем плевать.  
В мерцании багровых всполохов горящие от похоти глаза Уэза внушают ужас. Голди уже почти привык. Их руки черны от копоти и оставляют пятна на всём, чего касаются. Они касаются только друг друга.

То, чего Уэз никогда не показал бы своим солдатам: как он лежит на спине, широко расставив ноги, как последняя сучка, жадно принимает в себя всю длину и хочет ещё. Упрашивает оттрахать его сильнее. Ему нравится чувствовать себя растянутым до предела, нравится боль. Боль приводит его в ярость и восторг, и он распаляется всё больше, издавая грозный рык, который тонет в шуме дикого празднования. Он кладет ладонь Голди себе на шею. Время пришло.  
Шея горячая и пульсирует под пальцами, кадык упирается в ладонь. Голди каждый раз боится, что надавит слишком сильно, поэтому держит Уэза за глотку скорее символически. Закрывает ему лицо второй рукой, зажимает. Дыхание останавливается.

Уэз выносливый, он умеет задерживать дыхание по две минуты и дольше, но когда делаешь это сам, контроль придает сил и упорства продолжать. Контроль у Голди. Контроля не существует. Легкие пытаются двигаться, но вдоха не сделать. В груди разгорается огонь. Член затвердевает так, что шлепки о живот при каждом движении несут ещё немного боли. Совсем немного, по сравнению с болью в заднице, но достаточно, чтобы свести с ума. Даже чтобы застонать, нужен воздух, которого нет.

Шестьдесят секунд. Уэз считает. Шестьдесят одна. Шестьдесят две. В прошлый раз он кончил на девяносто третьей. Он хочет продержаться дольше. Уши начинает закладывать, в глазах зеленеет, и сигналы из паха заполняют собой всё пространство в голове. Силуэт Голди начинает растворяться в темноте палатки, покрываясь затейливыми узорами. Семьдесят пять.

Семьдесят шесть. Уэз впивается пальцами в песок, чтобы не пытаться снять с себя невыносимые руки. Продержаться. Тело хочет дышать, тело возмущено. Яйца тяжело налились, конец уже близок. Семьдесят девять. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Уэз стискивает зубы и мелко трясётся, выгибая спину.

Восемьдесят. Его с криком подбрасывает вверх, он садится и дышит, дышит этим полным гари и пыли воздухом так, как будто это альпийские горы под утренним солнцем. По животу стекает сперма, но он не чувствует её. Он чувствует руки Голди на своих плечах, но искры в глазах всё ещё мешают понять, кто его держит: его золотая детка или страшное чудище о семи рогах. Возможно, они оба. На шее останутся синяки.

Уэз натягивает штаны и лениво выходит наружу, оставляя Голди додрачивать себе самому: тот сослужил хорошую службу и больше сегодня не нужен. Голди рад. Он ненавидит кончать, когда на него смотрят. Даже если это Уэз.

Оргия в лагере выходит на второй виток, но жертвы на столбах больше не кричат. Завтра их останки выкинут в Пустошь в назидание остальным. Так они принесут последнюю пользу Хьюмунгусу.

Начинается пирушка, и никто не спрашивает, что за мясо они едят.


End file.
